


bump in the night

by darkenedsoul92



Category: Blue Exorcist
Genre: Halloween Special, perverted shima, zombie invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkenedsoul92/pseuds/darkenedsoul92
Summary: I'm a huge fan of blue exorcist so this is my first story on the anime so I hope I did well this is just a idea I had I thought it be funny so I went for it since it's close to Halloween i had to make this story so pretty much a Halloween night with zombies through into the mix





	

It was a chilly afternoon everyone was looking forward to Halloween night the whole school was going wild about the Halloween party that was taking place that night everyone was doing more running around then ever before 

rin- never seen this place so lively 

shiemi- everyone is getting ready to go to the party Tonight so their getting the gym set up everyone is pitching in some are in charge of the decorations,cleaning , cooking,music , lights theirs so many things that need to be done even the students are pitching in 

Izumo- I never been crazy for parties it's just another reason for people to behave like idiots and be more loud and Annoying than usual ...but a Halloween party sounds like fun all the Candy and the creepy costumes I might actually go to this one might even buy me a costume 

rin- i never been to a Halloween party before so what's the big deal about it ain't it just another party?

they looked at him with jaws dropped 

Konekomaru- you don't even know about Halloween parties?

rin- no me and my brother never went to any growing up 

bon- seriously?

shima- well you got a lot to learn you see the reason Halloween parties are so important and separates from regular parties is a Halloween party you have these awesome decorations plus have tons and tons of candy and sweets and you can dress up as anything you want this year I'm going as a police officer chicks dig guys in uniform 

bon sighed softly 

bon- your hopeless 

Shima- nah I just wanna go dressed as a cop not only for that reason but I just think cops are pretty cool especially their outfits and I went as many things cop is the Last one I wanted to be but never had the chance hard to find a police officer outfit so many people dress up as one every year this time I got their right when they started selling outfits and bought one 3 weeks early and let's face it girls do love a man in uniform and who knows maybe I might get to arrest me some naughty girls 

he said with a devious smile and laugh 

Bon- ya know sometimes I think you need a exorcist more than the demons do 

konekomaru- normally I'd disagree but this time I'm with you 

rin couldn't help but laugh a little 

 

rin- so what are you guys going as?

konekomaru- well I was thinking of coming as a vampire this year 

bon- I don't play dress up I'm going as myself an exorcist I don't care to go all out at parties 

izumo- I'm going as a witch 

bon- don't you go as one of those all year round?

izumo- excuse me I'd watch what I say if I were you rooster boy 

bon- what you say ?

izumo- you heard me or did all them years at the farm damage your hearing?

bon- why you little 

konekomaru and shima grabbed him pulling him back shiemi pulled her back 

shiemi- calm down miss kamiki 

izumo- hands off 

she started to walk away rin took s breath 

rin- so what about you shiemi?

shiemi- oh I didn't really put much thought into it but I think I might go as a nurse 

Rin began to visualize her in nurse outfit 

rin- i think you would look hot...I mean great 

she blushed 

shiemi- why thank you rin means alot coming from you 

shima- gotta go get ready for tonight I'll catch you guys later 

bon- same here I'm going to take a nap havent had much of any sleep from all the classes lately and missions 

konekomaru- and I gotta go but my costume for tonight see ya 

they all parted rin went back to the dorm flopped down on the bed 

yukio - long day I take 

he comes in the door 

rin- oh hey you going to the party tonight?

yukio - of course I have to be their all top rank exorcists have to just in case something happens 

rin- makes sense I'm going to but I don't know what to go as 

yukio - you could go as yourself that's pretty scary 

he said taking his glasses off and cleaning em

rin- ha ha forgive me if I don't laugh but Im serious I don't know what to go as 

yukio - well you have thousands of things you can be dr, fireman, wrestler, can go as a person on tv or make your own idea 

rin- ah so many choices! hey what are you going as ?

yukio - nothing only students get to dress up 

rin- i see 

he lowers his head hours past by really fast it became evening the sun was setting 

yukio - we better be going 

rin- give me a second I'm trying to put this on 

yukio- so you finally found a costume ... funny I never heard you leave 

rin- i made my own with a bunch of things around here 

he steps out warring a huge jacket some sweat pants and had a hockey mask on over him 

rin- how I look?

yukio - Jason voorhez ? 

rin- yeah I figured why not go as him I mean he's very scary plus had tons of stuff laying around the house that made the outfit your old hockey mask dads old big jacket plus I already have a sword so I aced him 

yukio - well Jason don't ware sweat pants and he uses a machete, chainsaws but never a sword 

rin-whatever it's close enough let's go 

they left and began to walk down the road 

rin- don't you think it's weird its Halloween night and not a soul out on the street 

yukio - maybe your costume scared everyone Away 

rin- leave my costume out of this it's awesome and badass you know it 

they walked further down the street they saw everyone in their outfits but bon 

rin- wow you guys look great especially you shiemi 

shiemi- thank you rin uh what are you supposed to be?

shima- well he's going as this guy named Jason voorhez he's a serial killer who's like immortal never dies and might I say you make a awesome one 

rin- ha see he thinks it's awesome 

Izumo- can we please get going to the party before I die of boredom 

bon- your impatient ya know that?

she walked ahead 

konekomaru- it actually seems kinda strange were in a city and yet nobody is on the street normally theirs cars or something but nothing 

shiemi- not to mention it's really quiet 

izumo- good I like the silence only if you would quit talking it be peaceful 

bon- nobody was talking to you anyway so don't tell us to be quiet 

Konekomaru- please guys no fighting let's just have a good time at the party 

shima- were not that far away from it just a little further and were their I'm coming ladies!

izumo- oh please 

there was movement in the woods around them

konekomaru- w who's there?

yukio - show yourself 

some figures came out of the bushes they were pale and bloody 

bon- oh it's just a bunch of people in costumes let's get going 

he started walking shima and rin looked at em fascinated 

shima- nice outfit guys going as group zombies genius

rin- awesome it looks so real 

yukio looked at the zombies closely 

yukio- maybe we should get going we don't have time to waste admiring their costumes when their going to be heading the same place anyways

they gave one Last look and followed the others they looked back and they were following behind 

izumo- those guys gave me the creeps 

konekomaru- yeah you can say that again 

more came out of the woods and some came up the streets 

shiemi- oh no not more of them 

shima- wow the whole city seems to be going as zombies I feel kinda left out 

rin- we should of went as zombies to 

yukio - something don't feel right

a person came walking out their home and got grabbed by one and bit into them they screamed loudly blood poured all over and others became walking over to the body and began eating their faces changed immediately 

shima- t they just tore that woman in half 

bon- nice observation idiot I knew something was off with them people they have one hell of a nasty oder to them had the crazy eyes I told you we should of kept walking those are real zombies!

shima- z zombie! ahhhhhhhhhhhh 

they got closer 

rin- oh shit 

shima-protect us 

he pulled rin in front of him 

rin- hey don't sacrifice me 

shima- your Jason voorhez 

rin pulled him in front 

rin- your the cop!

izumo- for the love of you guys quit trying to sacrifice one another and run 

they began to run down the street more zombies were all over the place 

shiemi- what do we do !

yukio - quick we'll be safer inside then out here 

they went through the building classes the door 

izumo- you really think we're going to be safe in here ?

yukio - it's safer in here than outside 

shiemi- zombies are real I can't believe it 

konekomaru- I always believed in many things were real but zombies were always on my fiction list but their walking around outside its hard to believe 

rin- this bites it was my first Halloween party and now I can't get to go because of these undead bastards 

bon- I think we should worry about others things and not whine about a party 

shima- holy shit their real and not as cool as I thought if we live I want play another zombie game ever again 

a bunch of arms broke through the wall and grabbed hold of him 

shima- ahhhhhhh save me !

konekomaru- hang on 

he grabbed hold of his hands pulling on him getting him free 

shiemi- are you okay?

shima- hold me please I need a hug

she hugged him and he hugs her back he rest his head on her boobs but gets grabbed off by rin 

rin- you pervert we should feed you to em and escape!

yukio - please stop all this yelling it's not helping anything 

the zombies began to break in 

izumo- hey why Are we even in here you both have weapons we don't you have a gun you have a sword so start killing those freaks !

rin- huh what wait a minute 

shima-yeah you heard her Jason you and terminator get out their and save our asses 

they get pushed out they see the hungry mouths coming for them yukio begins to shoot them in the head 

rin- so badass I can't let you be the only cool guy 

he draws his sword he begins to be covered in blue flames as he ran at the zombies slicing away 

konekomaru- alright keep it up guys 

shiemi- you guys can do it

shima- ya know miss Moriyama you would make a great cheerleader especially with those round bouncy 

he gets hit in the head hard 

bon- were in a crisis and your thinking of bouncing boobs!

shima- it beats thinking of being eating alive by hundreds of teeth 

konekomaru- please it's not 

he gets interrupted by getting dragged outside 

bon- konekomaru !

he runs outside izumo grabs hold of shiemi hand 

izumo- come on it's not safe In here 

shiemi- o okay 

shima- hey wait it's not safe outside either 

he looks to zombies inside he quickly runs outside with the others to see them trying to help konekomaru 

konekomaru- help!

he was trying to fight the ones who had hold of him bon came running with a powerful kick nocking the ones holding him down he helped him up 

bon- you Okay?

he nodded but pointed to the zombies behind him 

bon - shit!

izumo- their gonna have to be something we can do 

shiemi- hey I got it 

she ran over to store next to em grabbed as many bats she could carry 

bon- alright now were talking 

he swung the bat hitting the one at him in the head 

shima- alright guess all those days In the little league paid off 

he swung the bat at the one near him sent it's head flying 

konekomaru- you were never in a league shima 

shima- it just seemed like a cool thing to say in the moment 

they kept swinging until more kept coming 

Izumo- we gotta take off otherwise they will swarm us

bon- she's right make a run for the bus 

they took off running through the horde and entered inside the bus 

konekomaru- what about them 

shiemi- we can't just leave rin and Yuki by themselves with all of them 

zombies banged on the door 

bon- their alot better off than us 

bullets kept flying all over the place heads exploded rin kept slicing away until he fell down 

yukio - rin !

he shot the ones around him in the head ran up to him 

yukio - you Okay?

he gets up weakly 

rin- yeah just taking alot out of me I never had to use this much power before 

rin- at this rate I'm going to run out of bullets before you run out of energy 

the zombies kept coming and coming 

yukio - dammit I'm out of ammo 

rin- and I'm out of energy 

they hear their classmates screams they run into the direction to see the zombies breaking into the bus trying to drag them out 

rin- oh hell no !

he ran at the zombies swinging his sword with the last of his strength before he fell the doors opened 

shiemi- rin!

they dragged him in yukio got inside the bus 

konekomaru- is he going to be okay?

shiemi- yeah he just passed out 

bon- lovely time to be taking a nap !

izumo- anyone know how to drive this thing?

shima- uh well i drove a friends RV once 

yukio - good enough 

he got up front started the bus just in time drove down the road they saw the school gym was lit up 

bon- thank God maybe someone is alive and can help us 

rin woke up 

rin- am I in heaven?

bon- no you idiot 

rin- definitely not heaven you want be in my heaven 

bon- we all have the same heaven dumbass 

rin- don't call me a dumbass asshole 

bon- well quit being a dumbass and I want 

rin- why you have to be such a ass 

bon- Im not trying to just this whole damn night made me crazy 

rin- you ain't gotta take it out on me 

bon- Im sorry but your still a dumbass 

rin- damn you !

yukio- both of you please your giving me a ulcer!

Rin- he started it by calling me a dumbass

bon- it's because you are a dumbass 

rin- your a rooster head 

bon- really that the best you got your lamer than I thought if that's your only comeback 

rin- you wanna know my comeback I'll tell you 

shima slammed on the breaks causing everyone to hold on 

shiemi- ow 

izumo- hey what's the big idea 

Konekomaru- I think I broke my nose 

shima- shut up shut up shut up everyone shut up I'm tired of all this fighting it's the damn zombie apocalypse out here and you guys are fighting if I hear another word from either one of you so help me I'm turning this bus around!

everyone stood there quiet for a few 

rin- he started it

he mumbled 

shima- shut it 

konekomaru- uh shima why are you stopped at a stop sign?

shima- your suppose to its a stop sign duh 

rin- that don't apply in a zombie apocalypse 

shima glared at him folded his arms 

shima- since your the expert you drive 

rin- fine I will 

yukio - wait rin you never drove anything before 

rin- how hard can it be

he accidentally caused the bus to go backwards into building 

izumo- ow hey you have it in reverse 

rin- oh my bad 

he pressed the gas pedal and tried to navigate he moved the bus forward then backwards again 

Bon- dammit let me drive 

rin- i got this 

yukio sat down in a seat began to write 

konekomaru-um your picking a very bad time to be writing 

shiemi- what are you writing Yuki ow ! 

she said as he hit the building again 

yukio - my will just in case anyone finds my body 

izumo- you idiot let shima have the wheel again 

rin- no I got this , see told you ...I know w shortcut 

he finally got it right but tried to get out the space they were in he drove forward then backwards forward then backwards again 

bon- it's going to take you a hour just to get the hell out the parking lot 

rin- shut up I got it 

he drove off flying down the road swerving 

shima- ahhhhhhh were going to die 

he noticed that the speed was making the girls skirt fly up 

shima- dying ain't so bad as long as I see this before I die 

yukio - your a real saint ya know that 

shima-why thank you 

he flew down the fast konekomaru prayed for their safety the whole way til they got too close to the school 

izumo- hit the brakes!

rin- right which one is that again 

shima stepped on the brakes just in time everyone got out breathing hard 

konekomaru- thank you Lord

they stepped inside to hear the music and all the people dancing 

yukio - oh thank God 

that's when a hand grabbed hold of him he turned to see some zombies they all took off screaming out the door 

mephisto - hmm wonder what their problem is I thought they would love a zombie theme oh well 

they ran to the bus

rin- think I can drive us out of here

he gets in bus goes to drivers seat

yukio - get in that seat one more time I'm going to be one student/brother short 

he laughs nervously 

rin - never get to have any fun 

hope ya guys liked happy Halloween!


End file.
